Wedges Overhauled
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Wendy and Hodges never worked together. Wendy and Mandy are twin sisters...Everything will be explained in the story... Rating may change in the future...


**_~A/N Had to redo this chapter. I read it again and realized that parts of it made no sense. That's what happens when I write late at night...._**

Don't know where I came up with this idea, but I started writing it last night because my Catnip stories are crap lately. So, I decided to give that muse some time off in hopes that she'll come back with some good ideas soon. LOL!

This is most definitely an AU story. Everything will be explained better in later chapters....

This is a Wedges fic I had the idea after watching "A Space Oddity." Hopefully this story will do justice to this wacky couple.

What if Hodges and Wendy didn't work together in the crime lab? What if they didn't know each other, except in passing? What if they crossed paths with each other everyday?

Wendy Simms smiled as she walked through the doors of the private comsulting firm that she owned. For years, she'd worked as a low paid and never respected lab technician. A few years ago, she'd finally decided to leave the lab where she worked and opened her own private consulting firm. She'd hired some of the most respected experts in the country and any time there was a high profile case anywhere in the country, she was sure to get the call. She loved her job and looked forward to coming to work everyday. The only thing missing was that special someone.

David Hodges smiled as he made his way into the Las Vegas crime lab. He loved his job and the people that he worked with. He'd worked at the lab for nearly four years. He'd transferred from L.A and had thought of this as home ever since. He had family and friends that he could depend on. He was called upon to help solve some of the toughest cases that the CSI's brought into trace. He was truly and man that had everything. The only thing that was missing was someone special to love.

Wendy walked into the diner on the corner. It was her favorite place to eat in Las Vegas. Sure, it was only typical food. Nothing fancy, but fancy really didn't matter to her. She came here more for the atmosphere and conversation.

She looked around and saw him coming into the diner. She waved at him and smiled. He waved back and smiled at her. Then, he hurried over to sit in the seat next to her. They'd met two weeks ago and somehow, they'd built up a friendship. He was funny, smart and someone that she could talk to on an intellectual level. She didn't meet many men like him. Most men were intimidated by her brains.

They finished their dinner and talked for a few minutes. All too soon, it was time to go. Wendy smiled and said, "It was nice seeing you again. Bye David. See you later."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. They always managed to run into each other here. She found him easy to talk to. Someone that understood the things that most men would tune out.

He smiled at her and said, "Bye Wendy."

Wendy watched him walk out of the diner and smiled. She had a big day planned for tomorrow. She was attending a convention for her favorite television show. She'd had her costume picked out for months now. Her phone rang and she picked it up and said, "Hey sis. What's up?"

Wendy smiled as her sister went on and on about something that happened at work that day. She knew that her sister worked with David. She wanted to find out more about him, but was afraid of arousing her sisters suspicions. So, she simply said, "That's nice."

Mandy squealed, "What?!"

Wendy realized that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention and said, "Oh sorry sis. I'm just excited about tomorrow."

Mandy laughed and said, "I forgot. Your going to the nerd convention tomorrow."

Wendy laughed and said, "I should take offense to that, but since you're a nerd too I won't."

Mandy laughed, "I'm not a nerd. I'm a geek."

"Like there's a difference?"

"It's a big difference."

"Okay sis. You just keep telling yourself that."

Mandy laughed and said, "You weren't listening to a word I said. We're you?"

Wendy laughed and said, "I had my mind on something else. How well do you know David Hodges?"

"Hodges? I know him pretty well. You'd like him."

"I would?"

"Yeah. He's a nerd like you."

Wendy laughed and said, "Be glad I love you sis. Otherwise you'd be in trouble."

"Promises promises."

"When did you get so snarky? I am the older sister you know."

Mandy laughed and said, "By three minutes. That hardly counts as being older."

"Three minutes is still three minutes."

"Is that all you want to say and rub it in about how your older than me."

"Are you going to tell me about David or not?"

"Why are you so interested in Hodges? He's not anything like you."

"I think he's nice."

Mandy was silent. Something that Wendy wasn't used to. Finally Mandy said, "Well, he's not my type, but he could be nice. I guess."

"Is he married?"

"No. And he doesn't have any kids. At least not that I know of. Of course he could leave them locked in a closet all day long."

"You're so not funny Mandy."

"Lighten up sis. I'm kidding. Besides, I didn't think you would be interested in someone like him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a bit uptight to start with."

"And?"

"How much time do you have?"

"You're just jaded because Matt left you."

Mandy laughed and said, "That was the best thing that ever happened to me. Seriously, don't spend time asking me about him. Get to know him for yourself."

Wendy smiled and decided that her sister was right. She was going to start getting to know David Hodges better. She found him an interesting man and wondered what made him tick.....


End file.
